Fathoming the Depths
by voldyvssauron
Summary: Haymitch's journey as he begins to understand the when you really don't like something, you can always change it. Starting from The Hunger Games. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Fathoming the Depths:**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: Haymitch's journey as he begins to understand the when you really don't like something, you can always change it. Starting from The Hunger Games. Rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own any part of the Hunger Games. I am not that creative, I'm simply using Ms. Collin's characters for the evening.**

**One last thing. Right now, it is summer, and summer means spending time doing crazy things, that often take up the whole day, and then leave you extremely tired at the end. Therefore, I will not be updating this often, maybe once a week, maybe a little bit more. **

**Later, school will start, and I will be quite busy with classes, meaning that I will still be quite busy. Either way, sorry.**

Finally, some peace and quiet. Ever since Haymitch had left District 12 for the capital, everything had been moving at too fast a pace for the drunk to keep up with. He was looking forward to a good nap.

There was a tapping on the door.

Haymitch groaned and rolled over.

Dear god, why did he ever agree to not drink while these forsaken tributes were still alive. Sure, the girl could clearly fight, and the boy was not completely hopeless, but neither Katniss nor Peeta would ever make it out of these games alive, and he knew it.

If only Effie had not been so insistent that he give them a chance. But he loved her, and if that's what Little Miss Manners wanted, he would consent, if only for one year.

The problem with giving these kids a chance, was that he had to get to know them, at least to some extent, first. Getting to know people you knew were going to die was never an easy thing. He didn't know how Effie had managed it all these years. She had always been the one who did all the work, but some years, even she knew that the crop of tributes was hopeless. Those were the years they got drunk together.

Haymitch had just reached the capital, and he was now in the room he occupied every year during the games.

He got out of bed, and answered the door.

There stood Peeta, the baker's son, and the soon to be sacrifice. What a stupid thing to sacrifice for, a bunch of over-wigged hooligans, led by a freaky albino lion, who goes by the name of Snow.

"What do you what?" Haymitch demanded, not even attempting to be polite. Effie my try to murder him later, but he would ward her off. Either that or she would get bored.

Peeta sighed, "Listen, you really are our lifeline when it comes to these games, and whether you like it or not, we really do need your help." He paused for a moment, "Please let me in."

Well this was a first. Never before in all of Haymitch's long years being a mentor had a tribute ever actually come to him for help. If this was what the next several days were going to be like, he was going to seriously change his habits. Reluctantly, he rolled his eyes, and let the stubborn boy in the room.

Peeta made himself at home at once, and sat down on the unmade bed. This infuriated the drunk more than ever, but he managed to contain himself, thinking that he would make Effie proud, something that very rarely happened these days.

"What do you want to know?" Haymitch gruffly asked, still annoyed at the disturbance, but also secretly curious whatever the boy thought he would get out of asking his supposed mentor for help.

"You told us to stay alive on the train," said Peeta slowly, as if speaking to a small child, "We want to know how to stay alive." Dear god, this kid was going to drive me insane. However, I did have one question.

"We?" Katniss had not exactly struck Haymitch as a "we" kind of person. She was clearly the stronger of the two, and also the more headstrong. Suddenly, he realized something. This was his Hunger Games, all over again. Haymitch was Katniss, and Peeta was Mayslee. He didn't like that; He really did _not_ like that. And the thing that made it all the worse was that Haymitch was banned from drinking. A man can get through anything with good strong liquor.

"Well," Peeta said, bringing Haymitch away from his thoughts, "Actually _I_ would like to know how to stay alive, so I can keep Katniss around for longer."

He stared at Peeta. He wants his competition to win?

"You want her to win?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know she can, and even you should know he district 12 needs a victor, badly."

Of course he was right, but it still didn't quite add up to why he would want this girl from the Seam to win. Haymitch raised his eyebrows in question, Inviting Peeta to elaborate.

"It's because I'm in love with her."

That was when Haymitch knew what was going to happen. This was just too much like the 50th Hunger Games, the one where he had competed in. The boy in love with the girl, and the girl never knowing. The only difference was that the girls in these Games was far too outspoken, and the boy seemed that way a bit too.

And that was when Haymitch knew what else was going to happen, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was correct. There was going to be a rebellion, and this time, he was going to be part of it.

**Well, that's the first chapter. I really hope you all liked it, and if you didn't, whatever, to be honest, I shouldn't be on fanfiction anyway. **

**By the way, if I don't get any reviews, then I probably won't bother continuing with the story. I think we both know that it is really not all the difficult to click that one little button, and write just a few easy words. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. If I did, this would be published, not stuck on .**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Well, the war was over, and the rebellion succeeded.

You would think that Haymitch would be happy right?

But Haymitch was not happy. So many people had died, and it was all because of his stupid rebellion idea. Of course, nothing would be good no matter what.

Actually, the only thing that sounded good to Haymitch was getting drunk. But no, he'd stayed sober for almost a full year now, and he wasn't about to give it up now.

He looked around his house. It was small, but comfortable.

The phone rang, and Haymitch jumped up to answer it, he had been expecting this call for several days now.

"Haymitch, are you there?" It was Katniss's voice.

"Of course sweetheart."

"We're leaving."

Haymitch smiled for the first time in days. "You're coming home?"

"No." She sighed, clearly at a loss or what to say. "Peeta and I are leaving the continent, we just got word that there are other places, across the ocean."

He scoffed, "I don't think so." Haymitch walked across the room, sat down in the old, patched-up chair, and put his head in his hands

"It's true," Katniss insisted, "and if you can come to the capital you might believe it." She paused, "Haymitch, that's not the reason I called though."

Fed up now, Haymtich groaned, "What is it?"

"When we leave, we don't want to be left all alone, we don't have very much expirience, and as much as I hate to admit it, we can't survive by ourselves. So, we want you to came with us."

"No." He felt bad about it, but there was no way he was willing to leave Panem. As much as he hated it, nothing good was going to come of this crazy idea. However, before he could beging to talk Katniss out of leaving, she began talking again.

"Yes, we thought you would say that, but can I please put Peeta on the phone?"

Grudgingly, Haymitch agreed.

A male voice came on.

"Hi."

Haymitch was in no mood for kindness, "What do you want?" he growled.

"I want you to come with us, I think you know I won't be able to handle Katniss holed up in a boat for three weeks, and if anyone can do that, it would be you."

"Peeta, you know this is crazy right?"

"Of course I do, but you can't tell me that you are actually enjoying sitting around in district twelve."

He had a point, but there was still no way Haymitch was going to be convinced.

"Of course I hate it here, but that doesn't mean that I would go to a place that probably doesn't exist anyway."

"It definitely exists, trust me on that."

"Why should I?"

There was another pause, and Haymitch could hear muffled discussion coming from the other end. When Peeta came back on the line, he sounded annoyed. "Why don't you come to the Capital for a while, just to get a break from things back at home? It would help you clear your head."

A vacation did sound good, even if it was to the forsaken Capital, where Katniss and Peeta had been living.

"Maybe..."

"Annie and-" He cut himself off, then started over. "Annie is here, and she says she would love to see you."

"Fine, I'll come." Haymitch said reluctantly, "But it's going to take a lot more that just that in order to convince me to come on your crazy voyage."

Peeta chuckled.

"Alright, my work is done then, I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Haymitch hung up the phone, and stood up again.

He would have to book a train, and then he figured he would get some sleep before he would leave tomorrow. Although he could barely admit it to himself, Haymitch was secretly pleased that Katniss, Peeta, and even Annie apparently, wanted him around.

For a man who had never had a life outside of how the Capital wanted it to be, Haymitch felt like he had finally found a family.

But now, after that phone call, he was afraid he might lose it again, and he wasn't sure he could survive yet another disappointment, in a life of nothing but sadness.

He was sure that he would never be able to talk these young adults out of this adventure, and he was also sure that it would not end well.

Maybe it would be best for Haymitch to go with them, they seemed to want it, and although he had experienced many things, he was not so old yet. Maybe something new and exciting would be good.

It was even possible he could start a new life, one without everything he wished he could leave behind.

The next day, when Haymitch had boarded the train that would take him across that country, he was back to his original thoughts about the trip across the Ocean. He didn't even know what the Ocean was called!

As he walked to the room that would be his for the next three nights, Haymitch saw a bit of long red hair flying around a corner.

Red hair was something rarely seen in the districts, and the capital people all dyed their hair, or wore a wig. It had been years since he had seen anyone with it.

Curiously, Haymitched dropped his things in front of the door, and followed that person.

They person was walking briskly, and quickly, they made their way into the dining car. They took a clipboard out of their hand bag, put it down on one of the tables, and began to write at a quick pace than Haymitch had known was humanly possible.

He walked over to the front of the person, and it took him a moment to realize who he was looking at.

It was Effie Trinket.

She was de-wigged, de-make-upped, de-costumed, and was wearing a big pair of bulky blck glasses.

Haymitch couldn't help it, he laughed aloud.

Effie whirled around, finally noticing who was there.

"Haymitch!"

"You're a red head!" Haymitch exclaimed, delighted. He started laughing, which only made Effie glare.

"I know it's ugly, but I just haven't had enough energy lately, for my usual look..." She trailed off, looking quite depressed.

"Ugly!" Haymitch was surprised, though he knew he shouldn't be. I don't think it's ugly at all. I definitely like it better that those awful wigs you like to wear." He touched a curl, "You actually look human for once. It's a good thing."

She frowned, and then laughed.

"Why are you on the train Haymitch? Last time I saw you, you said you had sworn off the Capitol."

Oh right, Haymitch had completely forgotten about that. "Katniss and Peeta have decided to sail across the ocean, and I've come to try to talk them out of it."

"Sail across the ocean?! Do they even know what they'll find? And where on earth did they get that silly idea?"

Pleased to find someone who agreed with him on the topic of the trip, Haymitch answered honestly, "They have no idea what they are going to find, I think that's part of the reason they want to do it. And as for how they got the idea, I have absolutely no clue. That's one of the other reasons I'm coming."

"Well Haymitch, I can see that we have a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you join me for lunch, and we can talk."

Haymitch smiled, and sat down.

**More to come later!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3**

**I don't own anything :(**

When they got to the capital, Haymitch was in a much better mood than he had been upon boarding the train. He and Effie had been catching up with each other throughout the train ride, and Haymitch was beginning to remember why he had enjoyed the amusing company of the crazy Capitol woman.

However, even though Effie was still that same person, she seemed different too.

A normal Effie, one who could have come from any of the districts.

It was such a foreign concept to Haymitch, that he had not even been sure what to say in her company at first. Old Effie had been easy to talk to, because he hadn't care what she had thought, and she certainly hadn't cared what he had thought of her.

It wasn't that they had never been friends, they had been. It was hard to work with someone for so many years, see some many deaths together, and not become close.

But Haymitch had never known many personal details of Effie's life, outside of the Hunger Games.

Now that he thought about it, that had actually been fairly stupid of him, to never consider that she had a life outside of Games.

As it turned out, though Effie had never had to fight to survive, she had not had an easy life either. Until the rebellion started, she'd had a husband who never loved her, and abused her. They had only ever gotten married for social status.

Effie had hated her ex Dorgani Mander, with a vigor Haymitch had never seen from her, and she had refused to take hs last name. Haymitch was impresses by this, who would have thought this crazy Capitol girl had spunk?

When the rebellion had started, and Effie disowned all of her brain-washed friends, and never spoke to any of them again. Apparently, she had been hoping for something to be the catalyst for a rebellion since she had been fourteen.

When Haymitch asked her what had changed her mind, she turned away, and said she would rather not talk about it.

Although he was curious, Haymitch knew better than to push his luck. He knew what it was like to keep secrets, and she had already told him so much about herself.

Haymitch was also more open about his past. He told her about Maureen, and how Katniss and Peeta reminded him of them so much. Then he told her about sleeping with a knife under his pillow for twenty-six years, and how even now he still feared for his security, even when there was nothing to be afraid of.

Then Haymitch told Effie about how President Snow had tried to make him a man-whore. When he shakily explained how he had refused, and how his family had been murdered before his eyes as punishment, Effie burst into tears.

"Oh, Haymitch," she sobbed, "It was so awful, why didn't we do anything sooner?"

He hadn't known what to say, so he just put his arm awkwardly around her, and she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

However, despite those sad memories they shared, there were also happy ones, and many hours were spent during that long train ride, with the two of them simply laughing.

So, when they got off in the Capitol train station, they had been reluctant to leave.

"Why don't you come with me?" Haymitch had asked. "I'm sure everyone would like to see you, and honestly, the idea of rooming with a bunch of twenty year olds doesn't really sound very appealing."

Effie laughed, "Oh alright, I'll save the old man from his grumbling," she teased. "But only because I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Excellent," he said, pleased with himself.

They walked outside, hailed a taxi, and found themselves standing in from of the building for the old mentor control room, and hotel, for the people directly affiliated with the tributes.

When they saw the building, both Haymitch and Effie groaned. This building had too many bad memories, and it was a place neither of them had wanted to ever go into it again.

However, before they had a chance to frown at the building anymore, Katniss came rushing out of the building, followed by both Peeta and Annie.

"Haymitch!" She exclaimed, "And Effie too, what a wonderful surprise!"

Katniss seemed a little out of character, but Haymitch was pleased nonetheless.

Peeta smiled at them both, and said, "Nice hair Effie."

Effie groaned, but it was followed by a light laugh. It was Annie, holding little Finn under her arm, and looking happier that both travelers had ever seen her. "Don't worry," she said, "I love red hair."

Effie smiled, and they were led inside by the happy trio.

The group chatted for a while, catching up on news, and talking about the restoration efforts that were happening all over Panem.

After a while, it was time for dinner, and the young trio led Haymitch and Effie to the makeshift dining room that was once the sponsor room. The food was more of the caned stuff that that had been found in the capitol after the rebellion, and although it tasted terrible, to Haymitch, it was amazing.

It was just something about being with all these people that made him happy.

As they were all sitting down to eat, Peeta spoke up, "Where is…?" He trailed off.

Annie smiled, "It should be soon."

Haymitch and Effie exchanged a look of confusion. This was not the first time Katniss, Peeta, and Annie had spoken like this. Although he had forgotten about it, Haymitch realized that the same thing had happened during the phone conversation the had brought him here in the first place.

Then Katniss said, "Ah, here he is."

It was Finnick Odair.

**Hope you all liked it, **

**Review!**

**P.s. **

**School statrs tomorrow, so I might not update as much.**

**I'm not quitting though. ;)**


End file.
